


Turning Off Tuukka Tantrums

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Tuukka Tantrums, first attempt at pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka can only calm down from a tantrum one way. And that requires rough bruising sex with a certain sexy forward. Submissive Tuukka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Off Tuukka Tantrums

The only way to really calm down Tuukka after one of his tantrums is through sex. Sex rough enough to leave him limping for a few days, make doing the splits painful. Sex where he isn't in control, where he is used. Tyler can really give it to him, exactly what Tuukka needs.

Tuukka is lying on his stomach, his hands tied behind his back as Tyler fucks into him hard enough to hurt, one hand gripping his hair, forcing his head back as he mutters dirty things into the goalie's ear. "Tuukka the slut. Sluttiest goalie in the league. My slut." Tyler bites into his teammate's neck, growling.

Tuukka swears loudly in Finnish, begging Tyler for more, trying to press back.

Tyler abruptly stops, gripping the goalie's hips, pulling almost all the way out before only giving shallow, teasing thrusts. "You know I don't like it when you do that, Tuukka. You're my whore. Mine. I'm in charge. You take what I give you and like it or you don't get anything."

Tuukka lets out a whimper at the teasing, the dominance. "P-please....I'll be good."

"You told me that last time, yet you did it again. Why should I believe you?" Tyler feels close already, but he knows he has to last, last until Tuukka breaks. He picks up the pace again, biting into Tuukka's shoulder. "You spread your legs so easily, how do I know you're not getting fucked by another man?"

"O-only yours, I swear it. I am your b-bitch..." His accent is so thick now, Tyler can tell he's close. Close to coming, to breaking. "Your whore."

"Yeah you are." He fucks even harder, his hands gripping the goalie's hips hard enough to bruise, knowing that this is what Tuukka needs, giving it to him. Tuukka trembles under his thrusts, beginning to break, starting to sob. Yeah, they lost, he let in a few goals they couldn't afford, but it isn't over.

When he breaks, Tyler eases up just a little bit, kissing at his shoulders as the goalie cries. "C'mon Tuuks, come for me, wanna hear you moan my name." He reaches to stroke Tuukka in time with his thrusts, and it isn't long at all before Tuukka comes with a soft cry.

Tyler slows further, thrusting a few more times before he comes with a soft moan, spilling into Tuukka. He lays there on top of the goalie for a moment, before he pulls out, gently untying Tuukka's wrists as he pulls him close.

Tuukka sobs softly, burying his face in Tyler's shoulder. They're tears of release, his guilt and rage at his mistakes tonight easing. No amount of hugs and words can make him feel better, only this. Tyler only holds him close, kissing his hair until Tuukka drifts off.


End file.
